memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Zefram Cochrane
); James Cromwell ( , ) }} Doctor Zefram Cochrane was a Human scientist in the 21st century, an eccentric genius, and the inventor of warp drive on Earth. Biography Cochrane was born in 2032. During the 2060s, he lived in Bozeman, Montana in North America, where he and his team of engineers began developing warp drive and finally built Earth's first warp ship, the Phoenix. After Cochrane's historic first warp flight on April 5, 2063, the Vulcans established first contact with Humanity, thereby ushering in a new era of prosperity for mankind. ( ) In 2064, Cochrane mentioned details about that first contact in Bozeman, in a commencement address at Princeton University, and that it involved "a group of cybernetic creatures from the future." Cochrane's cryptic remark referred to the involvement of the 24th century Federation starship and a Borg sphere, both of which had traveled back in time. The Borg tried to prevent first contact in order to assimilate Earth in the past, but they were eventually stopped by the crew of the Enterprise. However, Cochrane's remarks were largely shrugged off by his audience as a result of his tendency toward intoxication, and Cochrane later discounted his own statements. ( ; ) Later, Cochrane worked closely with Henry Archer on the warp five engine. In 2119, he officially opened the Warp Five Complex on Earth. During this speech, Cochrane coined many phrases that would be used by Starfleet for generations to come, including "where no man has gone before." ( ) Later that year, he left his new home on Alpha Centauri colony for an unknown destination, and was later presumed dead. ( ) When the ''Enterprise'' NX-01 discovered a mysterious small craft adrift in space with one dead occupant, Captain Jonathan Archer wondered if it could be the long-lost Cochrane. ( ) :The portrayal of Cochrane in "First Contact" and Enterprise is at odds with "Metamorphosis". In the TOS episode, Cochrane is described as being from Alpha Centauri, while in "First Contact", he has clearly never left Earth. There was also an age inconsistency. See Background for more information. In 2267, Captain James T. Kirk, Commander Spock, and Dr. Leonard McCoy of the were ferrying the terminally-ill Federation commissioner Nancy Hedford aboard the shuttlecraft Galileo when they were mysteriously brought down on an asteroid in the Gamma Canaris region. There, they discovered Cochrane alive and living with a cloud-like entity called the Companion, which had kept him young and alive over the past 150 years. The Companion later entered the body of Hedford, and she and Cochrane began a new life on the asteroid, now with a typical Human lifespan. Cochrane had Kirk promise never to reveal the events surrounding their encounter. ( ) :Cochrane's reaction in "Metamorphosis" does support the fact he knew of the Vulcans before he left, but also suggests he didn't know them very well. Personal life and legacy 's quarters.]] Zefram Cochrane did not have a grand vision of ushering in a new era for mankind and of endowing Earth with the gift of warp technology; these are qualities which were merely ascribed to him by later generations. In fact, Cochrane developed warp technology primarily for the money, as he was interested in nothing more than a simple life filled with pleasures like "naked women" and rock and roll. He actually had an intense dislike for air and space travel and preferred taking trains. One of Cochrane's good friends was Lily Sloane, whom he knew since the Third World War. She nicknamed him "Z". Among Cochrane's favorite songs included "Ooby Dooby" by Roy Orbison, and "Magic Carpet Ride" by Steppenwolf. ( ) His favorite food was cheese pierogies. ( ) As the crew of the Enterprise-E confronted him in 2063 with his future image as herald of a better world, Cochrane refused to accept this new role. After Geordi La Forge told him about the statue of Cochrane which would be built in Bozeman, Cochrane took refuge in his addiction to alcohol and also initially attempted to literally flee from his destiny. However, he later was able to accommodate history's judgment of the importance of his actions, stating, "Don't try to be a great man; just be a man and let history make its own judgments." ( ) The cochrane, a unit of measure of subspace distortion, was named after Zefram Cochrane. Planets, great universities, cities, and the were also named in his honor, as was the shuttlecraft ''Cochrane'' on the . ( ; ; ) Appendices Background Zefram Cochrane was first seen and mentioned in the original series episode "Metamorphosis", played by Glenn Corbett. Veteran Star Trek actor James Cromwell was cast in the role for First Contact, despite the apparent age discrepancy – Cochrane was supposedly in his early 30s during the events of the film; by contrast, Cromwell was 56 years-old during the filming of First Contact. Most attribute Cochrane's older appearance in the film to exposure to radiation either as a result of the nuclear holocaust that ended World War III or from attempts to develop warp drive. It is also possible that Cochrane could have suffered from Werner syndrome or another rapid-aging disease. Cromwell would go on to reprise the role of Cochrane in an uncredited cameo appearance in the pilot episode of Enterprise. Footage of Cromwell (as Cochrane) greeting the Vulcans was reused, with Cromwell's consent, at the beginning of . In the credits of , the character's name is spelled 'Zefram Cochran'. The statue of Cochrane described in First Contact – which has Cochrane "reaching out to the stars" – was created as a statuette and seen in Jonathan Archer's quarters on Star Trek: Enterprise. In the episode , Archer uses the statue to kill a Xindi-Reptilian who had boarded the ship – although this event took place in an alternate future timeline. There are rumors that Academy Award-winning actor was considered for the role of Cochrane in First Contact, but these have not been substantiated. Given the limited budget of the film – around $45 million – and Hank's typical $20 million paycheck, this is somewhat unlikely, despite Hanks' avowed fandom for Star Trek. An episode of ''South Park'' referenced Cochrane's line, "Don't try to be a great man, just be a man." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron86.txt Cochrane and Lily are the only characters to utter the words "star trek" in the franchise. ( ) Apocrypha In the novelization of First Contact, it was suggested that Cochrane's alcoholism was not his only issue. He also suffered from bipolar disorder, a condition that had been treated with a cerebral implant that delivered the necessary medications. After World War III, however, Cochrane was unable to find either a way to refill the implant, nor a suitable replacement, so he took to self-medicating with alcohol. The Enterprise crew was able to stabilize his condition enough for him to complete his work on the Phoenix, and Beverly Crusher cured the disorder permanently shortly before returning to the Enterprise-E. In addition, this novelization states that Cochrane was born in the year 2013, as opposed to 2032, which would be more consistent with actor James Cromwell's real-life age (to say nothing of physical appearance) in the film. The novel First Frontier states that Cochrane accidentally stumbled on the secrets of the warp drive and that he was originally looking for something else, though it is never mentioned what he was looking for exactly. External link * * Cochrane, Zefram Cochrane, Zefram de:Zefram Cochrane es:Zefram Cochrane fr:Zefram Cochrane